This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A simple and convenient channel is provided through mobile terminals for a user to quickly obtain a message. Users often perform daily tasks through a mobile terminal. At the same time, the security of computer devices becomes an issue which cannot be ignored since the user cannot control the computer device anywhere and at any time.